The objectives are to study the effect of Na Cl upon physiological functions, including blood pressure, tissue and organ changes, blood and urine electrolytes, serum renin activity, urinary kallikrein excretion etc., and how these are enhanced or minimized by concurrent hormone treatment, endocrine gland activation or inactivation and/or dietary manipulations (e.g., higher or lower sugar content, protein or fat concentration, vitamin content etc.). The methods include altered dietary composition, hormone injections, endocrine gland ablation or stimulation, measurement of arterial pressure and analysis of blood, urine, tissues and organs.